


Say Yes (and you won't regret it)

by sam4587



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engagement, M/M, Merlin has some brief doubts, One-Shot, all's well that ends well, celebration, nothing really serious though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam4587/pseuds/sam4587
Summary: Merlin has some exciting news for Gwen – and he can’t wait to tell her.
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70
Collections: The Melee Challenge





	Say Yes (and you won't regret it)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the Merlin Book Club Server Melee-challenge, for the word prompt “Engage”. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Title is from “[Say Yes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UGwLpm0Hpcg)” by Lukas Graham.
> 
> No beta, so all mistakes are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: The story is mine, BBC Merlin is not. Please do not repost.

As soon as his horse stopped moving, Merlin jumped to the ground. He was vibrating with nervous energy all over his body, and almost jumping on the spot. After a while, he decided he couldn’t wait any longer and he took off, running through the gates of the citadel towards the lower town.

He burst through the wooden door and Gwen almost dropped the bowl she was holding in her hands on the ground. She recovered just in time and looked at her unexpected visitor.

“Merlin! What are you doing here? I thought you were out with Arthur?”

Merlin tried to form a coherent sentence, failed several times, and then settled for waving his hand in front of Gwen’s face. His friend frowned and tried to catch his hand – it was impossible for her to get a good look at it, with Merlin waving it up and down and left and right like that.

“Calm down! What’s the matter with you? Did something happen? Should I be wor-” Her words came to a stop when she finally caught his wrist with one hand. Immediately, the bowl she had managed to save before clattered to the ground as she reached her other hand up to grab Merlin’s wrist with both her hands.

“Merlin! Are you serious? Are you kidding me? Really?”

Merlin was still bouncing up and down as he answered her question. “Yes! No! Wait- ask me one question at a time, I can’t answer them all if they’re that complicated! But yes! And no! I’m not kidding! I’m serious!” Seemingly unable to hold himself back any longer, Merlin pulled his hand out of Gwen’s hold and threw his arms around his friend. Gwen squealed a little before hugging him tightly back.

“Let me see again! Oh, Merlin, I’m so happy for you!” She pulled back and took his hand again. Merlin smiled widely when he caught sight of the ring on his hand again.

“It was so perfect. It was wonderful. I couldn’t have asked for anything less, Gwen, it was truly… perfect.” Merlin softened a little and allowed Gwen to guide him over to the table, where they sat next to each other, Gwen still holding Merlin’s hand in hers to examine the small silver band around his finger. She admired the craftsmanship; it was truly a beautiful piece. The design was simple, but done with so much precision, there was not a line too much or too little on the ring. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the figurines engraved in the silver; a merlin and a dragon, facing each other with their heads and tails just barely touching.

“Merlin… it’s beautiful. Arthur really put a lot of thought into this, didn’t he?” She smiled when she saw Merlin’s sheepish grin.

“He did. You didn’t know anything about it? I would’ve thought he’d gotten you involved as well, especially for the ring.”

Gwen smiled when she suddenly realized why Arthur had been visiting so much the past few weeks; he’d shown an uncharacteristic interest in the different materials used for forgery, and the thought processes behind it especially. She’d just assumed he wanted to know more about the profession; she hadn’t known it was this specific. Looking back, she probably should have realized…

“He came in here, asking all kinds of questions. I just thought he was doing some kind of kingly research involving lower classes or something. Who knows what he’s up to all the time?”

Merlin’s fond look told her all she needed to know.

“I know _you_ know, silly, that doesn’t mean I do! When’s the wedding, by the way?” she added.

“In three weeks. Arthur needs time to invite all kinds of important people from other kingdoms and the staff needs time to set everything up and stuff, but after that, he wants it to be as soon as possible. Honestly, I wish we could just get married today. What use is there to being engaged? Just get it over with. And-”

Merlin stopped talking and his shoulders slouched slightly. Gwen slid over the bench until she could put an arm around her friend’s shoulders.

“What’s the matter?”

Merlin looked at her sideways and fiddled with the new ring on his finger. “I- Arthur made me another offer today. And I’m not sure how I feel about it. Is that wrong of me? Should I be more thankful?”

He sounded genuinely worried, but Gwen had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. The confusion must have been visible on her face, because Merlin huffed and added softly: “He offered me the position of Court Sorcerer as well.” After that, Merlin went silent, and after a few moments, Gwen decided he had no intention of elaborating his statement.

She squeezed his shoulder softly and asked, “And how is that a bad thing? Isn’t that what you want?”

Merlin smiled at her. She was right; it was nothing short of what he’d dreamed of for years, of what he never thought would be possible. But...

“I just don’t want things to change. I mean, obviously they’re going to change, I’m marrying Arthur, but… I don’t want them to change all at once? Is that stupid? Am I being stupid?”

Merlin started to pull back from Gwen’s embrace as he voiced his thoughts, but she only squeezed tighter and pulled him closer towards her.

“No, Merlin. You’re being perfectly reasonable. Believe me. I get what you’re saying.”

And she did; even though the whole castle – and with them probably the whole of Camelot – knew Arthur was courting Merlin, not nearly as much people knew about Merlin’s magic. Obviously, his closest friends knew; Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, Gwaine, Lancelot and the rest of Arthur’s inner circle of knights. Apart from them, though, no one knew; they hadn’t found out all that long ago themselves, and even if they accepted Merlin for who he was, there were still plenty of people in the kingdom who felt that magic was evil and should be banned. The only reason magic _was_ still banned, was because Arthur hadn’t been able to convince the elder men on the council of his ideas yet.

Gwen realized she could never fully understand what Merlin was feeling, but that didn’t stop her from giving him the best advice she could offer him.

“If you feel like it’s too fast, tell Arthur that; I’m sure he’ll understand. But you have to admit it’s a powerful move too; if the people see Arthur is marrying a sorcerer, they will know where Arthur stands and that’s a clearer statement than any speech he could give.”

Merlin smiled at his friend. “You’re right. Of course you’re right. But just so you know, I’m not marrying Arthur for politics; I love him, and I want _that_ known. I don’t want to marry him because of any statements; I want to marry him because it’s what I feel is the right thing to do – for the both of us.”

“And if it’s the right thing for the kingdom as well, then that’s only for the better, isn’t it?” Gwen finished his thought, and Merlin finally let go of all the tension that had built up in him. He laughed freely, and it wasn’t long before Gwen joined him and they were laughing together, sitting next to each other at Gwen’s table. When the door opened, they simultaneously turned towards it, the tears of laughter still streaming down their faces.

“Thought I might find you here. Did you tell her the news?”

Merlin squealed and jumped from the bench, throwing himself in Arthur’s arms as if it had been several days since they saw each other and not half an hour. Arthur let out a surprised noise before letting go of the door handle and wrapping his arms around the waist of his betrothed. Gwen stood from the bench as well, and for once, she didn’t care about courtesies; she smiled widely and at Arthur over Merlin’s shoulder and mouthed ‘Congratulations’ at him. Arthur smiled in return and tightened his grip on the man in his arms, burying his face in the crook of Merlin’s neck.

Gwen turned around to the furnace, the smile still on her face. As she reached for the kettle to make them all a cup of tea, she thought about all the things they had been through together; Merlin hadn’t told her everything yet – she’d get it out of him, don’t worry – but she was certain they both deserved to spend their lifetimes at each other sides. She couldn’t wait to see what kingdom the two of them would make together.

For now, though, there was a wedding to prepare for.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s [my Tumblr](https://sam4587.tumblr.com/), in case you’re interested. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
